Dark family
by Seablue eyes 9311
Summary: When Harry goes to the Dark lord, expects to be killed. What suprises awaits him? mentions abuse, rated T for saftey bashing of Ron,Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny and Hermione.
1. Dark lords have a heart

**AN: So this is a new story, and don´t worry I will continue with "Over the sea…" I´m in a writer's block for that story just now. But I promised I will try and get a chapter up. And please review I want to hear your thoughts./**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter, that right goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1 Dark Lords have a heart**

Lord Voldemort, the dark lord, Tom Riddle, enemy of Harry Potter and darkness itself, was sitting on his throne in Slytherin manor, his fateful death eaters was standing before him, his inner circle. You may think that he was angry and in full mode of throwing cruciatus curses at his followers, but it was not the case. Why would he harm his only family. Yes, you heard right, lord Voldemort did in fact see his inner circle as a family, mismatched as it was but a family none the less. They all cared for him and he in turn cared for them very much.

In this very moment he was sitting, thinking about how to get rid of Albus Dumbledore, his one-time enemy. You may think that Voldemort had Harry Potter as this enemy but that was not the case. The boy had just gotten in the way, manipulated by Dumbledore and his minions. Voldemort didn´t really want to kill the boy, but Dumbledore kept trying to get his pawn to do the dirty work for him. Voldemorts thoughts was interrupted when the big doors at the end of the hall opened and a person clad in a black cloak, masking the face, stepped trough. The boy, because of his body language and figure you could see he was a boy, halted in the doorway before he started going towards the Dark lord. The death eaters pulled their wands and were ready to attack, but one silent hissed order from their master made them draw back. The person made his way to the front standing before the dark lord, who had gone down from the throne and was standing mere meters from the figure, his wand drawn just in case. The figure got down on his knees, pulled back his hood and looked up.

The sight that met Voldemort made him almost gasped in surprise, before him on his knees were Harry Potter himself, the-boy-who-lived, Golden boy of Gryffindor, hope of light and many more names. Voldemort looked at the boy before him and in to the boys eyes, they were dulled and not as bright green as they used to be, they held a pain and sorrow that made even the dark lords heart break a fraction.

It was a long silence in witch nothing happened. Then the moment had gone pass and Potter opened his mouth, saying words that nobody had thought he would say ever

"Please, kill me now."

Everybody froze and looked at the boy. Voldemort crouched down, took the boys chin in his hand. Watching how the boy closed his eyes waiting for his end, but it never came. He opened his eyes again and Voldemort, the one that always intended to kill him, the one who´s whole goal to end the war was to kill him, asked

"Why, Harry? Why should I kill you?"

"Because it´s your goal, isn´t it? All my life you have tried to kill me, now´s your chance." Harry almost spitted out.

"No, Harry. My goal has never been to murder you." Harry looked at him in disbelief and stated yet again

"Even if that was the case, can you kill me now?"

"Why would I do that? What has made you want to die so badly, what is it that you can´t take anymore?" Voldemort asked, in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Does it matter, just kill me. It has never stopped you before."

Harry started to panic. He looked frightened and he looked at the death eaters around but they just looked back with almost pitying looks. Then Harry started to cry, his shoulders fell and his whole body shock in the sobs he let forth. He looked up in the dark lord's eyes, they were filled with true concerned, something Harry never in his whole life had seen directed at himself. Sure Hermione and Ron had showed their feelings but it had made Harry bad inside like it was something missing and now, when he looked in his nemesis's eyes he found what he never had experienced before, someone who cared.

It was in that moment he did an unexpected and crazy move; he lifted his arms and flung himself around the dark lord. Just crying, griping hard in the man's robes and sobbed his heart out. Voldemort was at first shocked at what the boy was doing but he composed himself and held the crying boy in his arms, tight, before standing up. He looked at his death eaters, they nodded and almost everyone left. Those who stayed, Lucius Malfoy with his wife Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange who was not as crazed out as many thought, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew stayed for a bit but walked out after looking at Harrys form in his master's grasp. After the last one got out his closest members of the family came forth to see if they could help. Harry was still sobbing against the Dark lord's shoulder and was oblivious to the world around him, but he flinches and looks up when he felt somebody put a hand on his shoulder. He followed the arm and saw Snape there; he recoils back and hides in the robes of his enemy. Nobody understand anything of Harrys behavior and Voldemort asks him

"Harry, what is wrong?"

If it was the Dark lords voice or the whole situation that is making the decision for Harry but he just want to tell them, he doesn't know why he just feel that it´s the right thing to do so he tells them the truth in a trembling and slightly scared voice; he tells them of his abuse at the Dursley's, how they beat him with fists and all sorts of things, how his cousin Dudley kept shoving him in the walls and his lengthy stays in his cupboard deprived of food. And he goes on tells them of how he thinks that Dumbledore and his "light side" are just using him to end the war. He had heard that both Ron and Hermione was getting paid for being his friends and how they hated him, everything he spilled to his hated enemy and when he was done and just trying to breath, Bellatrix does something unexpected she stand before him, he´s still in Voldemorts arms, and she hugs him, a real tight hug and he basks in the feeling, wondering 'Is this how it feels when somebody who loves him, hugs him' he doesn´t know. He just takes the moment with stride, hoping it will never end.

**AN: End of that chapter. Hope you liked it. Wright what you think.**

**And I have a question: You see I have been looking for a story and I can´t find it. I will give you some pointers the little I remember and can you please pm or write your answer in a review so I can find this story.**

**Harry comes back from some intensive auror training he´s totally different. In the war they have neutral ground in diagiond ally, and when Harry goes there first after he comes back. He meet with the head dementor, speak in dementor language, the dementor touches him but leaves no mark. It´s all because Harry is a necromancer. He talks with his dead mother and she says he´s Severus Snape's son.**

**At the mean time Voldemort have done some things to his death eater's children, so they are some super hybrid who has to answer his call. Harry is one of these hybrids and is trying to resist but is forced to go. There he takes the male hybrids to perform a ritual so they are safe from vampires/incubus.**

**Then I don`t remember more of the story, I hope someone could help me and know what I´m talking about. I will become very happy and send a big hug to those that answers. :)**


	2. With care

_**An: So here's the next chapter for my story. I'm really sorry for the delay, but our internet was out for some weeks and I've been really busy with all sorts of stuff so I hope you bear with my slow writing. And thank you,**___**CansIHasYaoi**_**, for your review and help in my search for the right story, the one I asked about was **__**Irreversilbe  
Destiny by SheWolfe7. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and give you the promised hug. The real irony is that I have this story on my favorite list but didn't know it was the one I was searching for.**____**On to the chapter:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not one bit.**_

**Chapter 2 Understanding the Family **

Harry fell asleep in the Dark lord's hold, he snuggled up against his body and Voldemort looked at the boy with understanding eyes. He looked around at his family and they nodded understanding his question. So he went from the meeting hall and up the stairs. He soon came to the family-wing in the manor; the only other occupant at this moment was his familiar, the snake Nagini. She was in his own chambers, he felt trough the soul-bond he shared with her because she was his horcrux. So he called her to him and when he was standing before the door to the wing who the main heir once occupied, he could hear her slither up beside him. She didn´t say anything yet, she just watched as he laid Harry on the queen-sized__bed and started undressing him.

The sight that met him was shocking and rather gruesome, all over Harry's front were welts after what looked like a belt and he had scarred and burnt skin. Some of the injuries were fresh and was seeping blood. Voldemort was shocked to find the boy still alive with the amount of injuries he had. When Voldemort had patched up the front he turned Harry's body around, awaiting the worst and he was not disappointed. Harry's backside was in even worse shape than his front. His back was marred with scares both old and new. The most looked like they had been made with a knife and when Voldemort hunched forward to look more closely he could smell salt in the wounds and a bit of gasoline. If he was right Harry had escaped just before the filthy muggle could set him alight, when he worked on closing the wounds and bandaging Harry he felt something wet on his own cheek. When he felt with his hand he felt the dampness and he was mesmerized when the insight that Harry's situation had made him cry and he felt that had he not killed Lilly and James, maybe Harry didn´t have to be in this situation.

In that moment he felt real regret for killing them. In the exact same moment he felt a small tingling feeling all over his body. The hand against his cheek felt how the skin and muscles changed. When the feeling stopped he conjured a mirror and looked at his face; long gone were snake like features instead there were a handsome male, he had long ebony hair, a straight fine nose, his skin was not as deathly pale, but a more healthy paleness. He looked like he did when he was sixteen just older, in his thirties or so, but with the blood-red eyes. He pondered on why the change had happened, when he heard Harry whimper in his sleep.

So he pulled himself from his stillness and looked over at Harry, the boy was whimpering and making distressed noises so Voldemort did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He walked to other side of the bed, shedding his outer robes on the way, and then he lay in the bed next to Harry who at once calmed and made to snuggle up to the man beside him. Voldemort was wondering if this was normal but let it pass for the mean time and started to massage Harry's head, dragging his fingers through the black locks. Soon Voldemort had fallen asleep also; his hand still in Harry's hair and Harry was still clinging to the form of the Dark lord. Nagini looked at her master, before starting to slither out of the room, and wonderd if the hatchling was going to help her master.

When Harry woke up he was disoriented and a little dizzy but he soon became clear in the head when he realized were he was and what had happened the last night. He tried to sit up but an arm over his stomach was hindering him. When he looked over to the person he thought his heart stopped, there was a handsome man and someone Harry thought was long gone. Sleeping next to him were the face and body of Tom Riddle before he became lord Voldemort, there were a little change. He looked older than his sixteen year old self who stepped through the diary. Harry blushed when he realized that he himself had taken hold off the dark lord in his sleep and he released the robes he had been grabbing in a vice like grip.

When he again tried to sit up he felt the arm around his stomach tightened and he looked over at the dark lord, who had opened his blurry eyes. It took a moment before Voldemort's eyes became focused and when he saw Harry he just smiled, not smirked or laughed meanly, just smiled. Like Harry was his everything. He released Harry, who responded by sitting up and looking at the dark lord in astonishment, baffled by his new or old, it´s how you want to see it, looks.

"God morning, Harry" he heard Voldemort say but he could almost not believe it, here was the dark lord, smiling and acting nice.

"God morning" Harry had a little difficulty saying it but he figured it was better to be polite than have the evil wizard mad at him. After that he yawned and Voldemort chuckled at the adorable picture it made. But then he calmed down and got a thoughtful look in his red eyes.

"Harry" he said, a little wary if his question was too soon but he hoped not. "I was wondering because I saw your injuries yesterday," he saw how Harry tensed and he tried to sooth him by laying a hand on his shoulder and trying to explain fast " Harry, I healed you and I know from my own experience that those injuries was that of abuse, who was it?"

Harry was still tense but he looked up when the dark lord admitted to his own abuse, he thought that Voldemort never would have admitted something like that out loud. It was in that moment it dawned on Harry, maybe Voldemort only wanted to help.

_**An: Hope you liked it and we will see when I post the next chapter. Remember to review, I really love to hear you opinions. **_


	3. Everything that has happend

_**An: Okay, so the next chapter. Hope you will like it and I will warn you that it will be a sort of flashback chapter because I have hopped to the end of the summer. And I will start to do some bashing of the characters, not everyone just Dumbledore in this chapter, but others that will is Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, I'm sorry for not mention it before.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, everything belongs to J. , a wonderful author.**_

**Chapter 3 Everything that happened**

Harry was woken by his house-elf, Floppsy and she said that 'master wanted to see Harry'. So Harry got up and got dressed, he had a whole new wardrobe so he put on some tight-fitting black slacks, a white button-up and an emerald cloak witch he left open and let it swish behind him when he went to his father's study. And now you might be wondering _father?_ And yeah that exactly what he means. You must understand that it was the end of the summer and Harry had come to Voldemort in the beginning, you see under this time, these short months Harry had been adopted by Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as ha was more known as nowadays. I see you don´t understand what I´m talking about so I will tell you, it started just that same morning Harry woke up and understood that Voldemort just maybe wanted to help.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Flashback¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

_When Harry realised this he looked towards Voldemort and asked right out_

"_Would you help me? I don't know what or why and…" he was interrupted by Voldemort hugging him to his chest and whispering but to Harry it was like he had yelled it_

"_Of course Harry I help you. I've seen how you struggle and I will say the truth to you I can't say that I didn't want to kill you then because at the time I wanted to get rid of you, but you must understand that I only wanted to get to Dumbledore, he is the one I want to kill not you it has never been you. But Dumbledore sent you in my way time over time and I couldn't do anything then try and get you out of there. I hope you will forgive me, Harry, because I never wanted to harm you or the children of our world. Why do you think I never attacked Hogwarts, everybody thought I was afraid of Dumbledore. The truth to tell I didn't, I don't want to hurt the children. They are the future and it's Dumbledore that's the real evil. He sent you out in his stead battling me; he is a master manipulator I tell you. So yes, Harry, I promised I will help you."_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**Flashback ends¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

That's what happened that day and from that day forward both Harry and Voldemort or Tom as Harry was allowed to call him, started working together to try and get Dumbledore to fall from his position. It was about a month after Harry had started living with Tom that he came to the understanding that Tom was acting more like a father to him every day, he was so kind and he showered Harry in affection which Harry was starved after in the Dursley's care. Sometimes Harry would sneak in to Tom and lay beside him in bed just for the reassurance and the safety he felt when Tom hugged him. It took almost a half month before Tom went to Harry and asked him:

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**Flashback**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Tom was walking towards the library were he knew Harry was situated doing his school assignments. Tom took a deep breath before he opened the door and waked over to Harry, who put his book down and looked at Tom with questioning eyes._

"_Harry, I …" he paused before continuing "Harry, I have thought much on our relationship and I want you to know that I love you very much. Under this short time we have come to know each other pretty well and I hope you will accept this."_

_He held forth a document to a puzzled Harry, wondering if this was the wrong move. Harry opened the document and in it he read, and he read again and again. After the fifth time Tom was on his way to breakdown thinking that Harry would find it disgusting or even, he didn't know how to describe it. But he looked at Harry and saw the tears, it was just before Harry lunged at him and hugged him really tight and didn't let go for a long time before he heard a muffled voice ask_

"_Is it true? Is it really true?"_

"_Yes, Harry" he answered. "I want to adopt you, becoming your father and I hope I didn´t made a mistake."_

_Harry let go a little bit of Tom, but stayed in his lap and felt rather content._

"_No, I would be really happy. But how would we get it legal I saw you had your real name writhen and everybody knows you real name now, after I told it last year."_

_At that Tom burst out laughing, after some time he calmed down and told Harry that he was friends with the Minister, and have very good contacts through the Ministry of Magic, it's thanks to them that Dumbledore has yet to take over. "That's why Cornelius was so against you last year when you told him of my resurrection. So I promised he will let trough with this adoption. I was wondering if you wanted to, and this is your choice, if you could go through with a blood-adoption?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Well, it's a potion that allows you to become my heir and son in everything, even blood. It's going to change your appearance looking a little more like me. You will still have both your parents' blood and you can continue to be Harry Potter, but you can choose to take my name if you want to."_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**¨Flashback ends**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

And to tell you the truth Harry got adopted in blood. His appearance didn´t change so much, he got about an inch taller, not that it was any good he was still small. His hair got silkier and he let it grow a little more so it was more tameable, and his face lost its round compound and he got a more aristocratic look, with sculptured chinbone and his skin turned a little more pale, not overly so but it gave a small glow to his skin that made him look more fragile in others eyes, not that anyone would tell him. Even more had happened, in that short time. Tom had gone public and under veritaserum he had confessed, but also stand forth and had a good defence. The Wizingamot was there and everyone had followed the trial, but not everyone was convinced that 'Voldemort' was as good as he was saying. It was in that moment Harry stepped forward and Dumbledore grinned thinking that Voldemort's doom was coming.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**Flashback**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

'_The Potter brat would get the dark lord to fall.' Dumbledore thought, but he choked on his lemondrop when he heard what Harry had to say_

"_I know that everybody has many thoughts on Tom and on his ways. I know he has hurt many and you all know my story, he came after me and my parents. And you might think that I most of all want to see him gone but I can assure you, I don't. You see my childhood was not the most glorious, like many of you think" at that he looked towards Snape, before continuing" my relatives, my mother's sister and her family, was afraid of magic and because of it I had to suffer. I know many of you have hard to think that the Golden Boy has gone through anything hard in my life, but before I came to Hogwarts my life was nothing else than surviving. I won't go into details, but I was on my verge of dyeing" here many of the assembled gasped and looked horrified, everyone believed him because the emotions Harry let forth when he was speaking was so raw and so real that it could not be anything but the truth" many times before I turned eleven and when I started at Hogwarts it only turned worse. You know the worst part is that I hadn't needed to go there. You all know my godfather, Sirius Black, was innocent and one man could have made the Wizingamot see reason and had a trial, but for the same reason he kept my godfather from me. He also put me with my relatives, just so he could have a pawn, so he could control me. I know I may have some influence in the Magical world and I know about my fortunes, those things are the reasons this man put me where I was. Just so he would seem like my saviour so I would trust him. And you may wonder who this man was I will tell you in the hopes that he will go to court and get what he deserves, that man was Albus Dumbledore." _

_As soon as Harry had said the last word everyone turned to look at said man and the aurors took the man away while he was struggling. Everyone turned to Harry and the Minister asked Harry_

"_The Wizingamot has yet to hear what your statement on Mr Riddle is, Mr Potter."_

"_Yeah, I was coming to that, but I had to explain my life first because you will then understand that when I tell you that I will speak for Mr Riddle defence, " everybody gasped" it's really simple why" Harry continued " in the beginning of the summer I had a beating from my uncle and I had had enough. So I travelled to, at the time I thought, Voldemort's hideout and I came to him in a full deatheather meeting. I begged him to kill me, "everybody gasped again and now many started to cry. To hear a boy not yet sixteen wanting to die, it's just sad "but he denied my request. He told me how he had not wanted to kill me, that Dumbledore had put me in his way time over time. That was why he sometimes tried to kill me just to get to Dumbledore but in the end he didn't want to hurt me and if you're still in denial I can assure you that he was serious when he wanted to protect me."_

"_And why is that, Mr Potter?" asked the Minister, a smirk flying over his features. He knew what Harry was going to say would rock the whole Wizarding World to its foundations._

"_He adopted me…" _

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**¨Flashback ends**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

So now everything is out in the open and Harry was going to his father's study.

**End of chapter**


	4. The Alley of Confrontations

**An: The next chapter, hope you enjoy it and I don't know when the next is coming up. I have a lot at school at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4 the Alley of Confrontations **

Harry stood before his father's door and he hissed low to the guardian in the portrait and also his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin.

"_Harry," _he nodded in acknowledgement" _I presume you father has sent you?"_

"_Yes, Salazar, I do not however know why. Would you let me in?" _He said with a smirk, before the door swung open and he stepped over the threshold. He went over to the desk and sat down before his father, who was clad in his emerald cloak with silver trimming. Tom looked his son over before saying

"Harry, it´s a week left before you will go to Hogwarts and we have yet to go to Diagon Alley. I know it will be your first trip outside the manor after the trial and I know you don´t like the attention but we have to go and I was hoping you want to accompany me today?"

"You know, father, that I am used to the attention and as you say we have to so, yes, I would love to come with you." Harry said with a small smile.

"Then we will go now, before it gets to crowded"

Both rose from their seats and Harry went towards his father, who took a steady grip before apparating to Diagon Alley. (**AN: only family members can apparate within manor walls)**

They landed in a dark alley and both went out in the light and Harry went beside his father as the started towards Flourish & Blotts. Not soon after they were almost mobbed by the people already in the Alley. Everyone asking and trying to get a glimpse of both Harry and Tom. When Harry caught sight of Rita Skeeter in the masses, he took his father's hand and made a beeline for the closest shop which turned out to be Flourish & Blotts. The shop doors closed behind them and the clerk gave them a quick nod before hiding his wand again. Harry went to the rows for school books and came back with everyone and he paid for them. Just a minute after his father came with some books also and when they were done both of them took a deep breath before diving out in the crowds again.

The rest of their trip was done in similar fashion and it took longer time than was usual. But it was towards the end of their trip they had a real problem. They were on their way home when they heard someone yell Harry's name. Both he and Tom turned around and were met with a sight of red-heads and one brown-haired. Harry saw how Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie started to back away from the rest of their family. He also noticed that the twins were nowhere to be seen. He was brought back by Mrs. Weasleys voice

"Harry dear, what are you doing with that awful man?"

Harry raised his eyebrow in a very Tom-like fashion before asking

"If you had followed the trial, which I know you have, you know that he is my father."

"But, Harry dear, you must be under the Imperius or something like that. It has no reason why you would go to him and get a family."

"I'm who I am and you have no right telling me what reason I may have. Not after what you did to me."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to look concerned and failing at it.

"Don't try and play innocent. I know how you and Ron were paid to be my friends and keep on the light side. I know of everything."

"Harry" Ginny said in a sultry voice, trying to come closer to him. "They may have done so, but you still love me, don't you."

Harry sidestepped her attempt at getting closer to him and said in an almost deadly tone

"Don't get me starting on you. I know of the love-potions and of your perfume that will enchant both me and the boys at Hogwarts. It's illegal you know, I could get you in Azkaban for a thing like that."

He turned to his father and nodded. Both of them started walking in the opposite direction trying to stifle the silent laughter when the focus of the crowd turned in anger towards one little part of the Weasleys. Harry understood now why the other ones had taken a step back. They probably knew the rest was going to make fools of them.

It was later in the day when the Daily Prophet came it was big rubrics on the sight of him and his father. It was also a big interview with the Weasleys but the reporter, Rita Skeeter, had changed their words to sound even worse than before and she also wrote about what Harry had told them. Actually quoted him right to the word. The rest of the day Harry was in a very good mood.


	5. On the way to school

**An: The next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all rights goes to the owner.**

**Chapter 5 On the way to school**

Harry was in the hall of Slytherin manor and he was waiting for his father to come. It was the first of September and Harry would soon get on the train to Hogwarts. He was exited but you had to know him to see it, because he had changed. He heard footsteps and saw his father on his way down the enormous stairs; ha was smiling. Harry smiled back and said

"Hello father, it's a nice day is it not?"

"Ah, yes, a wonderful day indeed."

Both of them smirked and both knew why. Harry was going to shock the whole population of Hogwarts with the stunt he had planned. As you probably know so was Harry really going to be placed in Slytherin and he planned on doing exactly just that. He had only told his father, nobody else knew. He himself knew that he had two options if he was going to survive in the house of serpents. He could show them his created mask of arrogant pure-blood or he could just say that he was supposed to get into their house from the beginning and hoping the will take it. He was planning on the last but it never hurt to have a backup plan.

Soon the both of them were at the station, looking over all the other people and trying to stay out of sight from a certain red-headed family. Soon Harry felt he had to go on and he hugged his father, earning a gasp from the people who saw, and soon he was on the train trying to find an empty compartment. He found one in the last one and he put his trunk away and took out his book he was currently reading. It was really fascinating and Harry became so engrossed in it that he didn't noticed when the compartment-door opened. It was for that reason he jumped high when he heard someone clear their throats. He looked up and was met with Draco Malfoy without his minions for a change. But in their stead was Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinsson and Daphne Greengrass all of them was sort of hovering in the open door and Harry signed mentally.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked sounding neutral.

"We were wondering if it was possible for us to join you?" Malfoy said sounding amost nervous.

"Do it if you want to." Was Harrys reply before going back to his book.

The five Slytherins got in to the compartment, closing the door. Harry who sat closest to the window had Daphne on the other-side of him and Theodore on her other side, the other three was sitting with Pansy in the middle, Draco closest to the window and Blaise closest to the door.

"So we were wondering something, Harry?" Pansy said looking at him over the edge of the book.

"What is it?" he asked marking the page he was on in the book and putting it away.

"What is the story behind you and the Dark lord?"

"You know he stopped being dark when ha adopted me. And everything you have to know you can read in the Prophet or take the recordings from the trial."

"But Harry, we know it's more than that. Come on, I know we haven't been the best of friends but…" Harry interrupted Theodore and said

"That's the understatement of the year, we were the biggest of rivals, at least Malfoy and I, the rest of you I don't know so well. On that note, Malfoy, where's your henchmen?"

"I dumped them; they were like the real Death-eaters just in the dark for fun. Not like the other families that were in on it because they wanted to change the magical world."

"Don't try and change the subject," Daphne chided. "Have you something we could know?"

"What is it that you would possibly want to know?"

"Just something, you are after all living with the heir of Slytherin. Something had to happened and you maybe don't want to tell us the personal stuff but something else?" Blaise said sounding frustrated with him.

"I can tell you will have a big surprise in the year." Harrys said smirking thinking of his plan.

"And what is that surprise?" Draco asked looking eager.

"That would be telling, but I promised you it will shock everyone."

After that comment the Slytherins tried to get Harry to tell them more but they got nothing. The rest of the train ride the talked of trivial things. Not disturbed in the slightest which confused them until Harry told of the repelling-ward on the door.

When they got off the train Harry followed them towards the thestral-dragged carriages, he went towards one of them and petted it. He got a playful shove from it and he laughed before sitting in the carriage with the other Slytherins.

**AN: Ok, it became a short chapter but I think it's a really good place to stop so I will do that. See you again sometime. Please Review **


	6. The surprise sorting and aftermath

**An: OK, So I'm back. Hope you like the chapter and is not so angry on me for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I got a question on Harrys age and he is sixteen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 6 The surprise sorting and aftermath**

Harry was at the doors to the Great hall looking over the Gryffindor table. His ex-friends were already there and they were looking for him. But he scanned the table and saw Neville Longbottom; ha was sitting by himself and Harry made up his choice. He went to Neville and sat by his side, soon Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas joined them and that was Harrys aim. Now no irritating know-it-all (Granger) or the Pratt (Weasley) could sit close to him and that would be crucial later when he was going to put his plan in action. He scanned the rest of the table and was shocked how everybody looked at him but it was with the normal curiosity, no malic or hate. Harry thought that many more would hate him of the thing he did but he was proven wrong. Everybody became quiet when McGonagall brought the first-years. The hat sang its song

_I welcome you all to the sorting tonight,_

_And I hope to sort everyone to the house that is right_

_I hope to see you here and into you head _

_So please put me on your head_

_So we all would know in witch house you belong_

_It might the brave Gryffindor _

_Were chivalry is most valued_

_Or maybe you are the opposite and _

_Will to Slytherin go_

_Were the most cunning dwell_

_It is chance for you to be in fair Hufflepuff_

_Were you find the most loyal _

_Or you will belong in Ravenclaw _

_Were the cleverest are to be found_

_So come up here and find were you belong_

_I promise you that I will place you fair_

Everybody clapped and McGonagall started calling the first-years. When it was done and she was on her way to put the sorting hat away Harry stood up and made his way to the table. The hall was quiet and when Harry turned to the sorting hat on stool and asked it, everybody thought he was mad

"Sorting hat, would it be possible for me to do a resorting? You putting me in the house I was meant for."

"It would be quiet possible Mr. Riddle."

Harry arched his eyebrow when Professor McGonagall was gaping at him but she soon put herself together and called

"Harry Riddle."

Harry sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head but before it has touched it the hat shouted

"SLYTHERIN"

The hall was silent before the Slytherin table raised the roof with the noise they were making; the whole table was clapping and shouting. Nobody had ever heard or seen such a sight from the Slytherins they were behaving like the Gryffindors. Harry smirked at Dumbledore, whom was rather angry but it only showed in his eyes. **An: I will explain Dumbledore's presence at the end of the chapter.** Then Harry went to the Slytherin table and he was seated right next to Draco. It took some time before the table had calmed down and still it was buzzing with noises. The rest of the hall was quiet, nobody said anything. In all this Dumbledore had raised from his chair and started the feast. It took some time before anybody noticed but soon everyone was eating and talking about the latest gossip. Witch of course was about Harry. At the Slytherin table everybody was trying to talk to the new Slytherin but Harry didn't take so much time with them instead he favored talking to Malfoy and his friends.

"So this was what you meant back on the train? Draco said to Harry.

"Yeah, it was." Harry answered him, not really knowing what else to say.

"Harry, what did you mean when you said the house you were meant for? Daphne asked looking rather intrigued by him.

"Back in first year, the Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, said that Slytherin would help me to greatness. But I hadn't gotten so good impression of the house before and I begged it to put me somewhere else."

Every Slytherin within hearing distance gasped or sat stunned at the thought of the possibility of Harry Potter being in Slytherin all this time. The rest of dinner went smoothly and Harry was beginning to yearn for his bed. But he had other things to do before he could do what he desired. When the feast ended Harry stayed back and soon he was gone in the crowd. He went towards the second floor and into one particular bathroom. To his luck Moaning Myrtle was not in sight and he hissed in parseltongue before jumping down the slide. At the end he hissed again and saw the opening close. He banished all the skeletons from the dead animals and tried some cleaning charms. Soon the whole entrance was glowing in its eternal mystic green glow and Harry continued towards the Chamber of secrets main hall.

He harvested the basilisk and kept all the important parts. After that he went in search for his ancestor. His father had told him that every founder had left some form of magical essence in their personal quarters. Now he was searching for Salazar Slytherin.

He didn't find the essence but he found a portrait of his ancestor. This portrait had a bond with the one in the manor. Therefore he knew who Harry was and they had a small chat before Harry had to go back to the common room. He went through the dungeons and soon he was at the entrance. If you looked really close you could see the almost invisible snakes carved in the stone. He chatted with them and got the new password.

As soon as the door opened and he went over the threshold to the snakes den every eye was directed at him. It looked like the whole house was there. Soon he saw Draco waving at him from one of the sofas in front of the fireplace. So he went over and sat by Draco, he could sense how everyone was trying to move closer. Then started the interrogation.

"So, Harry, how come you know where the entrance to our common room is?" Said Pansy. "I mean nobody has told you."

"I have been here before of course, in second year, I believe." Harry said sounding rather smug about it.

"And how did you do it, Mr. Riddle?" a silky voice, Harry knew very well said from the entrance.

"You would want to know that, wouldn't you, professor?" Harry said looking up in Severus black eyes.

"Very much so, if you would like to tell us. Even you must understand that if a dunderhead Gryffindor had access to our common room the consequences would be less then pleasant."

"Very well, but I don't think anybody will be as desperate as us. If you recall second year you would remember the rumors of the monster from the Chamber of secrets flying around Hogwarts. So I, Granger and Weasley got in our heads that we would try and see if our suspected heir was the one we thought. So we brewed polyjuice potion" Everyone drew a breath at that. Polyjuice was extremely hard to brew even for an expert." And after that we took some hair from people close to our suspect and it was me and Weasley who went, Granger had gotten animal hair instead. "Everyone sniggered at that." We asked our suspect and then we went out again. Simple as that." Harry finished.

Snape was watching Harry before he turned around and disappeared out.

"And where did you disappear to after the feast?"

"Talking to my grandpa, of course" Harry said with a small laugh at their bewildered looks.

"And how is that possible? We know every grandparent of yours is dead."

"Oh forgive me; it should be a lot of great – grandfathers before that. But it would be a mouthful so he lets me use grandpa. It's easier, that way."

Before anyone could answer to that, a voice interrupted them.

"Harry, I know you were a Gryffindor before, but I thought even you would have the brain to not search for me in the Chamber."

Harry turned around in his seat and saw his grandpa standing at the entrance. He grinned and got up approaching his ancestor. Every Slytherin in the room was still barley breathing in the presence of their house founder. And everybody also stopped for a short time when Harry hugged Salazar Slytherin.

**AN: Ok, so that was the chapter for this time. I shall explain Dumbledore's presence now: In waiting for his trial Dumbledore tweaked some laws in escaping the ministry and as the former headmaster he has to choose the next head. As long as that rule is in play he can wait for a year before he has to resign his post to his deputy. That is the solution he used.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and I'm hoping for some reviews.**


	7. Group Dynamics

_AN: The next chapter, hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter, if I did then nobody would have died and Harry would never had married Ginny._

**Warning: I have not told you earlier but I think this story will become slash eventually. Not sure yet. For those of you that don´t know what that is, it´s homosexual relationship and I hope nobody will abandon the story because of it.**

**Chapter 7 Group dynamics**

The stunned silence that was echoing in the Slytherin common-room was almost thick enough to take from the air. Harry released his grandpa with almost reluctance and beamed at him before being turned around and his ancestors arm over his shoulders. Soon everyone's petrified state loosened and Professor Snape, with almost reverence in his voice, asked

"My Lord Slytherin, how is it possible? You here, alive?"

"Dear Severus, you don't have to be so formal, in my own house all of you have the right to call me by my first name. And to answer your question, I´m dead. It´s only my magical soul left in the castle, my body is long gone." Salazar's voice was regal but held so much warmth and joy that it went almost unnoticed. "You could say I'm a very special kind of ghost," Salazar continued. "The other founders are also here somewhere also but they are waiting for their heirs."

Soon everybody went back to normal, or as normal as it could be with their long dead founder in their midst. They wanted to ask both Harry and Salazar about everything but they were Slytherins and had control over their mouths, not like those Gryffindors. The time went fast and soon everybody was going up to their beds. Harry saying goodbye to his grandfather and soon he was sleeping in the bed with the green bedding.

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

The next day shined bright and you could hear groans coming from the beds in Slytherin. The magical light from the windows was shining right in the faces of the room´s occupants. Harry was just grinning at the rest of his peers, he had woken about an hour before now and now he had a lot of fun watching his fellow Slytherins waking.

"God morning." He said in a chipper tone.

"Who hit him with a cheering charm?" was heard from Blaise´s bed.

"Naw, you should know that it´s just an hour left until classes start and if you want breakfast you should get out of bed." Harry informed them with the same chipper tone.

After that statement it was quiet a short moment before all the boys, except Harry, was out of their beds and in a mad dash to try and get ready before school. Harry couldn´t help but think 'and I thought Gryffindor boys were rowdy in the mornings.'

The rest of the day went much calmer then the morning and Harry was relaxing, getting to know his Slytherin peers on a more personal level. Over the course of a few weeks he learned a lot about the Slytherins, things nobody could even imagine that the cold and evil Slytherins would feel or think about.

He talked to Pansy Parkinsson and Daphne Greengrass getting to know the girls and he learned that Pansy was so mean against others because of her own insecurities, they had long talks about how she felt about herself and it was in her that Harry confined how bad the Dursleys had been. They got a deep bond over their shared stories and after that conversation you could almost always see the two of them together.

With Daphne it was a different relationship that occurred, he was one of the few that got around her Ice queen persona and behind that wall she built was a nice and really funny girl that Harry liked to know more of. It was thanks to Harry that Daphne in the end even let the wall between her and the rest of Slytherins fall. He had a long talk with her and after that she did let her wall fall more and more until it was gone, at least in the presence of her house-mates to the rest of the school she was he usual self. The both of them had a grudging respect for each other and blooming relationship that made them the best of friends.

With Blaise Zabini it was an easy story, both of them had the same humour and they got many stinging hexes sent their way when they went into a conversation on their own. Nobody could understand them when they were talking to each other. It was like they did develop their own language of sorts, were the half of it was with understanding the others body language and their own glances. They could talk for hours with just their eyes and it was annoying for the rest of their friends. They were almost as bad as the Weasley twins in their communication.

Theodore 'Theo' Nott was very quiet and Harry could relax in his presence. They had this sort of relationship were they could sit quiet for hours reading or playing chess, giving small comments occasionally. Together they were the brains of the group; they could also be seen having heated discussions about their different school works or other things they were reading together.

Draco was a more different story, because of his and Harry´s past rivalry they both had a rocky start but soon they found common ground and could be seen together at every corner of the school. And Harry was reluctant to admit it but he was having a small crush on the blond.

So if Harry were to have a conclusion of the group-dynamic he would say that Draco was the leader of the group, but he had Harry as second command, like his queen even if nobody would say it out loud. With Pansy it was clear she is the mother-hen, because of her caring nature and always doting on them when she felt they weren't up to their usual selves. Daphne was the big sister nobody of them had, she was accusing her own place as older sister to Astoria, but they knew she was just happy to look out for them. Blaise and Harry both had the place of jokers in the group, they always could get the rest to laugh if they had a bad day and both of them were the little brothers of the group. And Theo would be the silent but strong big brother type; always watching out for the others but doing it from the shadows. He was their rock and their source of comfort in hard times.

_An: Hope you liked it and I´m looking forward to the reviews._


End file.
